


Stockholm?

by 1000014



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000014/pseuds/1000014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I wrote before I went to sleep last night. Set over some time. I don't know how long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockholm?

He can't see anything.  
  
Aware of being chained to a bed.  
  
He feels a glass pushed to his lips, and an encouragement to drink. It's red wine.  
  
Sometimes it is cake, and sweet food.  
  
He smells both scents of his captors. Feels them touch over him. Four hands on his body.  
  
He is glad the fur or scales aren't present. An exchange of words? Hushed mumbles.  
  
Each one of his hands taken up by one of the two men. He can tell the rougher hands of the stronger one. Soft lips are placed around his fingers, he tries not to notice. His dick already twitches. The stronger of the two touches his penis, the other he feels delicately rubbing his nipple.  
  
He longs to see.  
  
Some time passes. They've only played with his body.  
  
They've ejaculated over him. He thinks that is what it is. Cleaned him up. Is it kind?  
  
The artificial pets sometimes are there too. The lion licks his body whilst the snake is allowed to penetrate him. It terrifies him. What can he do?  
  
Another day, another cake.  
  
This time he feels the two lift his body. His knee jerk reaction is to look around. His neck moves. Blindness.

He feels one of the two men enter him.  
  
No.

He screams. They both enter him, causing him to rip, blood trickling between their erections.  
  
_They can't fit?!_  
  
Ah..  
  
Both men fully inside him, laughing together. Where is his say? He wants to run. They eventually deposit their lust in him. He is left alone, a mixture of semen leaking out of him.  
  
They do bathe him. And feed him.  
  
Is it so bad?  
  
After a while they remove the blindfold.  
  
He kisses them both, his hands wander to each of the members which took him, which tore him.  
  
He accepts the cake and wine, they all share before they all fuck. He takes them both in at once, sometimes the same, sometimes different orifices.  
  
He welcomes the snake and the lion, and the two blonde men pandering to him.  
  
He loves them.


End file.
